bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Present
A Present is an item associated with Beesmas. They are awarded by Bee Bear. If you give a present to any NPC in game, you will receive a prize depending on the NPC. You can only give one present per NPC. To give a present to an NPC, talk to him when you have a present in your inventory. You will notice a special dialogue before the usual Giving/During/Completion dialogues. If you don't have a present, nothing will happen. During the special dialogue, a box will pop up, and you have two choices: * Give Present to NPC - You will lose 1 present. Another special dialogue will reveal and you will get the rewards after talking. Dialogue returns to normal on future visits. * Talk to NPC - This continues the normal dialogue for the NPC. If you accidentally choose to give a present to the NPC when you would rather not, you may exit the server and return to escape the dialogue. The present is given and reward is claimed only after finishing the dialogue. Important Note Onett present cannot be given to him when you don't have all your star journeys completed Locations Not only can presents be awarded by Bee Bear and Onett, but can also be obtained by finding present tokens which can be found around the map in different places. * Behind the presents by the Bee Bear. * On the top of the hive shop in the Badge Bearer's Guild. * Inside the 30 Bee Zone with the moon parkour on the other side of the hat. PresentToken.png PresentToken2.png 20181220 184621.jpg Recipients * Brown Bear - Star Jelly, Clover Field Boost x4. * Panda Bear - +5000 Honey, Rage Bee Jelly, x15 Stingers, x10 Tickets, and x4 Bamboo Field Boost. * Black Bear - Royal Jelly, Magic Bean, Glitter, 1,000 Honey, and 5x Sunflower Field Boost. * Science Bear - x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. * Polar Bear - x3 Oil, x10 Polar Power, Pumpkin Boost x4, x2,500 Treats. * Mother Bear - x25 Tickets, x50 Pineapples, x50 Blueberries, x50 Sunflower Seeds, x50 Strawberries, Dandelion Boost x5. * Onett - x1- every field boost, Glue, Oil and Enzymes Buff, x50,000 Treats, and 5 Magic Beans. * Gifted Riley Bee - 3x of each red field, Red Extract Buff, and 5 Red Extracts. * Gifted Bucko Bee - 3x of each blue field, Blue Extract Buff, and 5 Blue Extracts. * Stick Bug - 3 Enzymes, 3 Stingers, 3 Tickets, 33,333,333 Honey, and begins the Stick Bug Challenge. Trivia * After giving the recipient their present, they cannot receive another one. This prevents farming tickets and treats. * Stick bug, Gifted Riley Bee, and Gifted Bucko Bee do require a translator before giving them a present. * Onett cannot be given a present straight off the bat, requiring you to do all the Star Journies to receive his rewards. * On Christmas, Onett will give you a free present along with other rewards. Category:Items Category:Beemas Event